James and Lily's Seventh Year
by Godzlittlegurl
Summary: James loves Lily, Lily hates James. Can James get Lily to go out with him? Can Lily get James to stop asking her out? Written in diary form. Chapter eight is now up!
1. Hate Me Today

Disclaimer- I don't own anything in this story. It all belongs to JK Rowling  
  
Author's Note- So, last night I was reading a ton of Lily and James fics and I decided they were really cool and I needed to write one. Anyway, here it is.  
  
James and Lily's Seventh Year  
  
Chapter One  
  
Lily's Journal  
  
October Fourth, 8:00 p.m.  
  
I hate James Potter! Hate with all capital letters! Hate in size 72 font. Hate.well, I think you get the picture. I hate him. Well, it's probably something beyond hate. I'm too mad right now to think of a better word. So, what did the wonderful James Potter do this time?  
  
To quote him, "he exists." That's already enough, but no, he had to do more. That's right, he had to embarrass me in front of the whole school.  
  
Here's what he did:  
Alice and I were just sitting at the table minding our own business and eating dinner. James (who's been asking me out at least once a week for the past year and a half) pulled out his wand and whispered sonorus, and all of a sudden, in front of the entire student body, plus all the teachers, he says "Lily Evans, will you go to Hogsmeade with me next weekend?"  
  
As if. James is a big prat with his head reaching out of the atmosphere. It's way past the clouds. I'll bet it's somewhere around Mars now. Maybe he can tell us if there really are Martians there. Well, anyway, he asks me out in front of everyone 100 times louder than normal.  
  
Why couldn't he have just stuck to his normal method and asked me out in person? No, he had to make my face turn crimson first. It's already bad enough when he asks me out in private.  
  
This is a drastic time, and drastic times call for drastic measures. Very drastic measures.  
  
I'm going to flirt with James and make him think I like him. Then, I'm going to ask his friend Remus Lupin out.  
  
I know it's a mean, horrible, low-life plan, but this has gone on for too long, plus, I really like Remus.  
  
He's a prefect and one of those "never breaks rules, gets good grades, is nice to everyone" kind of people. And, he is totally cute.  
  
The only problem is he's one of James's best friends. Yup, big problem. If my plan works right, everything will be fine. I'll be with Remus, James will hate my guts and he'll stop asking me out. Problem solved.  
  
James's Journal October Fourth  
  
Okay, so I probably did one of the most tactless, stupid things ever. The good news: It got Lily's attention. The bad news: I think her hate for me just increased by 10 percent. What else was there to do though?  
  
Here's the problem: Lily Evans is the coolest, nicest, prettiest girl I've ever met. I've been asking her out for years now but she always says no.  
  
I think that under the circumstances, it was fine to do it.  
  
So what is she's mad at me? It's one of those things she'll always remember. Any other girl at Hogwarts would have been overjoyed for James Potter to ask her out over dinner. Not Lily, all she did was turn the same color as the Gryffindor banner behind her and leave the Great Hall. Her best friend Alice was glaring daggers at me the rest of the night.  
  
I need a new plan to get Lily to like me. Maybe I should be nicer, sorta like Remus. Then again, that would be hard, he hasn't gotten detention all year.  
  
I'm definitely going to put that plan on hold for now. Severus Snape just walked by. I'm gonna go have some fun.  
  
Lily's Journal October Fourth, 12:00 a.m.  
  
I can't sleep right now! It's about midnight, but I think the sandman's somewhere in China because I haven't felt the least bit of sleepy. I think I'm going to go down to the common room and get something to drink and try to take my mind off the embarrassment.  
  
James's Journal October Fifth, 12:30 a.m.  
  
Score one for me! I was sitting in the common room, feeling depressed because Lily hates me so much. When, speak of the devil, Lily showed up.  
Since it was around midnight, I was too tired to make myself act more mature. So, here's the conversation between Lily and me:  
  
Me: Hey, Evans, like the little show I put on tonight at dinner?  
Lily: You know I didn't.  
Me: Well, you never answered my question, will you go to Hogsmeade with me next weekend?  
Lily: In my nightmares.  
Me: Suit yourself.  
Lily: Whatever, I'm going back to bed. See you around.  
  
See you around. Lily Evans said she's see me around. I'm in shock. She didn't tell me to get lost, no, she said see you around.  
  
Lily's Journal October Fifth, 12:30 a.m.  
  
The plan is officially in action. I just had a conversation with James that somewhat resembled normal. I made sure I said something nice and friendly when I was leaving. I told him I'd see him around. I wanted to say, "get lost, creep," but I restrained myself and acted somewhat civil. Gosh, he is going to be so shocked when I ask Remus out.  
  
Well, I gotta go, I have a major test in charms tomorrow. . 


	2. Hate Me Forever

Disclaimer- I don't own anything so don't sue me,  
  
Author's note- I let my conscience get the best of me. Once I get reviews, I start feeling guilty about not having the next chapter up. Well, here it is. I've had it written up for days, I just didn't get a chance to type it up yet.  
  
Chapter Two- October 5th  
  
Lily's Journal October 5th, 7:00  
  
I don't know what made me do it, I really don't. It was an impulsive thing and I shouldn't have done it.  
  
Here's the scoop. I, Lily Meredith Evans am the new Gryffindor chaser. I now belong to the team who's captain is none other than the (drum roll, please) James Potter.  
  
That's right, James Potter is now in charge of me on Mondays from 6:00-8:30 and every other Sunday from 8:00-12:00. He is totally in charge. If he told me to go into the forbidden forest and find a dingleberry, I'd have to do it. He's the captain, if I don't do what he says, then I get cut from the team. It's as simple as that.  
If you had asked me last night what I thought was going to happen today, I would have told you I was going to spend the afternoon working on my essay for Ancient Runes. Ha ha, today, I was practically crawling around in the dirt trying to prove that girls could too fly on broomsticks.  
  
It all began when that stupid, thick headed Sirius Black insulted womankind in front of me. That did not go over too well. Sirius, James's best friend, is just about as big a prat as James himself, so go figure. The one redeeming quality Sirius has is that he doesn't ask me out every minute of my life.  
  
Anyway, back to what Sirius said. I got so mad at hearing that if a girl went on a broomstick, she'd get scared and fall off, that I grabbed my broom and headed out to the quidditch stadium and tried out. The rest is history. All I had to do was flutter my eyelashes a little, and James was hypnotized.  
  
After a little flattery, I was on the team. The only problem is, now I am forced to spend more time with James each week. It's already bad enough to have the head girl/ boy duties with him.  
  
Oh crap, speaking of head girl duties, I have a meeting with McGonogall in about five minutes! I gotta run!  
  
James's Journal October 5th, 7:00  
  
Perfect, Potter, Perfect. What were you thinking? You just put the love of your life on the same quidditch team as yourself. How will you be able to concentrate?  
  
I've really done it now. Every time I see Lily, I'm going to fall off my broom at the sight. Why did I do it?  
Today was the tryouts for the new Gryffindor chaser. Amazingly, Evans showed up. All she had to do was flutter her eyelashes I gave in and put her on the team.  
  
What can I help it? I know she hates me, but dude, you can't resist the lash. Lily is just too gorgeous for words.  
  
The whole up side of it all is I'm going to see her more now. I mean, I see her during classes and at meetings with McGonogall and all, but- oh, fudge nuggets! I just remembered a meeting in five minutes; I'd better get going!  
  
Lily's Journal October 5th, 10:00  
  
The meeting was pretty boring, we talked about what we were going to plan for Halloween. They want to do something really special this year, I'm not sure why. Anyway, James suggested a muggle dress-up contest.  
  
For some strange reason, that had me in fits of laughter. I'm serious. I started thinking of Snape and the rest of the Slytherin dressed up in jeans and t-shirts instead of their normal robes brought tears to my eyes. Professor McGonogall glared at me the way that only she can. "If you put as much effort into your transfiguration work as you do to laughing at your peers, perhaps you would have passed you exam last Friday."  
  
Okay, that was totally embarrassing! I know I'm horrible at transfiguration, but I don't need it pointed out to me when I'm not in that class! It's easily my worst class, I don't see the point of changing piggy banks to piglets. Other people might think it's important, but I don't. I have no clue how I passed my OWL for that class in the first place.  
  
So, we decided to do the dress-up contest followed by a feast and then a ball. They must really be trying to do something special this year. I wonder what.  
  
On the way out of the meeting, James cornered me. "Are you really that bad at transfiguration?" he asked.  
  
I felt my face redden. "Why do you care?" I shot back.  
  
"Well, I'm ahead of everyone in the class, I could help you if you wanted," he explained. Why was he being so nice? I was tempted to accept, but then I remembered that I hated him and he was just using it to get to me. "No thanks," I answered back.  
  
"Come on, you know you want to," now, he was begging.  
  
"Do you see me saying yes?" I was starting to get irritated.  
  
"Yes," he answered, "in the mirror of Erised."  
  
The Mirror of Erised was a mirror we learned about in History of Magic. It's a legendary mirror that supposedly showed someone's deepest wish. Of course, it doesn't exist.  
  
"In your dreams," I answered before walking off.  
  
This whole flirting thing was going to be harder than I thought. Way harder than I though. Probably next to impossible. Not nearly impossible. Of course having him help me with my transfiguration would definitely make him think I liked him, not to mention give me a better grade in transfiguration. I'll talk to him about it tomorrow, for now, I'm going to catch a little sleep.  
  
James's Journal October 5th 10:00  
  
The meeting was the kind of thing that makes me remember why breaking the rules is so much fun. It was so boring, I nearly fell asleep.  
  
I suggested doing a muggle dress-up contest for Halloween, it should be fun to watch the Slytherins dress up as the people they always make fun of. Lily thought it was funny too, because she started laughing her head off. McGonogall told her off for it, something about if she didn't laugh as much, she'd do better at transfiguration. That gave me an idea. I'm very good at transfiguration, maybe I could help her!  
  
On the way back to the common room, I cornered her. "Are you really that bad at transfiguration?" I already knew the answer.  
  
Lily's face turned bright red. "Why do you care?"  
  
I might as well get to the point. No, not, the Lily I want to tutor you so I can spend more time with you point, the other point. "Well, I'm ahead of everyone in the class, I could help you if you wanted." Yep, that point. The one that will indirectly get me more time with her.  
  
I could see a struggle going on in her eyes. You can tell a lot about what a person's thinking by looking at their eyes. If you know what you're looking for, you can see almost anything- fear, hate, love- you name it. At this moment, Lily's eyes were fighting between showing loathing and joy. For a minute there, I thought she was going to say yes. Then came the disappointing answer. "No thanks." That was it. No thanks, she expected me to be happy with that.  
  
I was disappointed. She wanted to, she really did. She had let the fear in her get in the way. Fear of what? Fear of her reputation being ruined by going out with someone she thought she hated.  
  
"You know you want to," I begged.  
  
"Do you see me saying yes?" she was very mad now.  
  
I thought about my answer carefully. "In the mirror of Erised," I answered. I could tell she didn't believe this. It was totally true. In third year, me and Sirius found the mirror sitting in a classroom. I'd been back to look at it many times since then. The reflections had been different. Me winning the quidditch cup. Snape falling into a bottomless pit, but lately, they had been me asking Lily out and her saying yes. I being honest when I answered that.  
  
Lily turned and ran back to the common room. I follow at a slower pace. When I got up there, she had already gone to bed. Oh well, it's getting late, I'll talk to her tomorrow. 


	3. Hate Me Tomorrow

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for my creative chapter titles.  
  
Author's Note- You probably haven't noticed this yet, but the chapter titles are all part of a poem (which I wrote specifically for this story). The poem has sixteen lines, so that means there will be sixteen chapters. I'm not saying that the end of the fic comes after that. I will consider doing a sequel if I get more reviews. Remember, the more reviews I get, the faster the chapter comes out. Got it? Good. This chapter is coming out because I keep getting reviews!  
  
Chapter Three: Hate Me Tomorrow  
  
Lily's Journal October 10, 7:00  
  
I finally got out of the stupid hospital wing! I was stuck in there for days! How did I get in there? Here's the wonderful story, I wish it ended in me strangling James Potter, but unfortunately, he is still alive and is currently playing exploding snap with Sirius.  
  
So. I was going down to breakfast in the Great Hall on Friday, the day after I wrote last. As I was going down the stairs, I heard a big yell and then I fell into darkness. When I woke up, I found out that James and Sirius had made it so that one of the stairs tripped whoever stepped on it. Apparently, they thought it was Snape who was coming down next, but instead, it was me. James tried to yell and stop me, but it was too late. I was already out cold. Good thing for him, too. I would have kicked him from here to the second star to the right and straight on 'til morning if I could have gotten my hands on him.  
  
He says he's sorry he didn't mean to do it. I don't care if he didn't mean to, he still did. That's what matters to me. Of course, If I pretend to forgive him, and ask for help in transfiguration (which, thanks to him, I am now two days behind in!) maybe then it would be a perfect change for me to ask out Remus. Oh, I am too evil! I gotta go, I have to patrol the corridors with Mr. God's Gift to Women.  
  
James's Journal October 7, 9:00  
  
I can't believe it! It was a simple prank, but it just backfired! I have never, ever had a prank backfire on me. I guess I shouldn't be freaking out about the prank, I should be freaking out about Lily.  
  
Why Lily? You might ask? Well, she was the victim of the prank. Not on purpose, of course not on purpose. I'd rather ask out Bellatrix Black than curse Lily, the prank was totally not on purpose. But that doesn't change what Lily thinks.  
  
Sirius and I were bored, so we decided that Snape needed a little action in the day. Nothing serious, I had to stay out of detention to go to quidditch practice. Just enough to stir things up a bit.  
  
That's why the tripping stair seemed like such a good idea. Lupin had found it in a book ages ago when we were trying to find a prank to pull on Halloween in fourth year. It was just a simple procedure. Conjure up some invisible string and magically stretch it across a stair so it trips anyone who steps over it.  
  
We were all ready to go. Snape was the next person coming down the stairs, or so I thought. It turns out that it wasn't Snape. At the last second, he realized he had forgotten something in the library, making the next person coming down the stairs Lily instead of him.  
  
I yelled, but Lily didn't hear me, She tripped over the stair and was knocked unconscious. Not good. She had to go up to the hospital wing, and Madame Pomfrey said that she won't be back until Monday. Not good at all, she's going to be so mad at me now. I'm going to go now. I feel like jumping off the astronomy tower. Not that I will or anything.  
  
James's Journal October 8, 7:00  
  
I sent Lily a box of chocolates with a note saying I was sorry. She sent the box back unopened. Now I have a box of strawberry filled sugar on my hands and I have no clue what to do with it.  
  
James's Journal October 8, 7:30  
  
I decided to give the chocolates to Moaning Myrtle. Unfortunately, while I was trying to get into her bathroom, Lily's best friend Alice saw me. Now Lily's going to think I'm a perv and an arrogant freak. Plus, I still have the chocolates.  
  
James's Journal October 8, 8:00  
  
I gave the chocolates to Sirius. Last I saw of him, he was flirtatiously offering them to a Ravenclaw sixth year.  
  
James's Journal October 9, 7:00  
  
I sent Lily an owl telling her I was sorry and the next quidditch practice was on Wednesday. She didn't send a reply. I heard Alice telling her boyfriend Frank Longbottom that Lily had ripped up the letter without even reading it. Talk about Harsh.  
  
James's Journal October 10, 7:00  
  
Problem solved! I have to patrol the corridors with Lily tonight, she has to talk to me, or at least listen to me. Yay! I gotta go patrol in a couple minutes.  
  
Lily's Journal October 10, 8:00  
  
I feel like crap. That's because I had to tell my worst enemy I forgave him, and, of course, I would love for him to help me in transfiguration. And the unicorn lives under the rainbow in a land called Tibet. Yeah right!  
  
I went to the patrol with a smile plastered on my face. I guess it was a little too fake because James asked me what I was smiling about. "Nothing," I gushed, "I'm just so happy to get out of the hospital wing after being cooped up in there for days."  
  
James looked guilty. "Sorry about that, I really didn't mean for it to happen to you, I was aiming for Sn- someone else." He cut in. Because I really didn't know he was about to say Snape there.  
  
I gave a fake laugh. "Of course I forgive you. But I do have a little problem."  
  
He looked over at me. "What is it?"  
  
"Um," I faked looking uncomfortable, "I'm behind in transfiguration. I was wondering if your offer to help me was still good?" I sped up on the last phrase.  
  
"Of course," he was smiling broadly.  
  
"Great, see you tomorrow, then," I gave him a quick hug and ran off. I totally skipped patrols that night, but if anyone asks, I'm going to tell them I was getting a headache from my concussion. It's sort of true. I was getting a headache, but not from my fall, it was from pretending to like a big git. Speaking of headaches, I still have mine. I'm going to try to sleep it off.  
  
James's Journal October 10, 8:15  
  
I skipped patrols, but I don't care. All the Slytherin's could be dancing the cha cha in their pj's and I wouldn't care. I just had the best moments of my life a few minutes ago.  
  
When I was Lily, she was smiling, so I asked her what was going on. "Nothing, I'm just so happy to get out of the hospital wing after being cooped up there for days." She was little miss sunshine or something. I think someone might have put a cheering charm on her or something.  
  
I felt guilty, of course. It was my fault that she was up there in the first place. "Sorry about that, I really didn't mean for it to happen to you, I was aiming for Sn- someone else." I hoped she didn't notice me almost saying Snape there. If she did, she didn't show it.  
  
She laughed. "Of course I forgive you, but I do have a little problem."  
  
I hoped it wasn't anything too serious. "What is it?" I asked, concerned.  
  
"Um," she looked uncomfortable, "I'm behind in transfiguration, and I was wondering if your offer to help me was still good?"  
  
I gave her a smile, "Of course."  
  
"Great, see you tomorrow, then," she said, and then she did it. She leaned over and hugged me. Lily Evans hugged me. I can't believe it. She actually hugged me. I was in shock. I'm still in shock. I'm going to go now.  
  
p To the reviewers  
  
p LegallyRed- Now I don't have to feel guilty anymore! I hope you liked it.  
  
p child-of-scorpio- I'm glad you liked the mirror of Erised part, I'm trying to add little things like that to this story  
  
p Quick author's note- The next chapter will be up sometime next week. I never have any free time on weekends, so there's definitely not going to be a new chapter then. Well, you're done reading the chapter, now, make the world a better place and REVIEW! When I said reviews make me write faster, I wasn't joking. 


	4. Hate Me Whenever

Disclaimer- I don't own anything except some tickets to a concert next month. I don't really own those, either. I still have to pay my dad back for them. Anyway, I don't own Lily and James or any of the characters in here. All of them belong to the evil JK Rowling who killed Sirius.  
  
Author's Note- I know I said I wouldn't have the next chapter up until next week, but I got 5 reviews within 24 hours of posting chapter three. Let me say, YOU GUYS ROCK! I was so happy to find all those reviews! Because of you wonderful people, I'm writing chapter four right now instead of sitting in my bed and reading Boston Jane (really good book by the way, plus, I got to meet the author on my b-day!). So feel special, and review!  
  
Chapter 4- Hate Me a Lot  
  
Lily's Journal  
  
October 11, 4:00  
  
I heard the greatest thing today. Mitchell Davies, captain of the Ravenclaw quidditch team, and total hottie, has a crush on a Gryffindor seventh year. And that seventh year happens to be the one and only me.  
  
Yes, I am totally serious, and totally happy. Now I don't have to go through with my whole flirt with James plan. I feel so happy, I could sing. Wait, I probably shouldn't. I can't hold a tune worth crap.  
  
Everyone's heard, including James. He's not very happy. He took out his anger by yelling at some first years for breathing. That caused me to yell at him, which caused him to yell at me. We got in a big shouting match in the middle of the Great Hall.  
  
"What do you care that someone likes me?" I shouted.  
  
"I don't!"  
  
"Well, you're doing a good job pretending like you do!"  
  
"Well, I don't!"  
  
"Come on, I know you're jealous!"  
  
"Why do you care?"  
  
"Because maybe if I walk around with a sign that says taken, you'll have to stop asking me out!"  
  
"Whatever, I wouldn't want to indirectly touch his spit?"  
  
That made me mad, I stormed out of the Great Hall and straight into Mitchell Davies. "Lily, I was just looking for you."  
  
I immediately smiled and looked into his brown eyes. They are exactly the color of chocolate and they are so sexy. "Yes?"  
  
He looked nervous. "I was wondering if you'd like to go to Hogsmeade with me next weekend?"  
  
My smile broadened. "Of course I would. I'll see you at dinner, okay? I was just on my way to do my transfiguration homework."  
  
He looked very, very happy. "Great! I could help you if you want!"  
  
This created a small problem. I was going up to the library to meet with James about it. I would totally rather have him help me, but what would James say? Wait, did I just ask that? Why do I care what James thinks? I don't care! Not at all! James Potter could crawl under the Whomping Willow and meet a werewolf and I still wouldn't care.  
  
"Sure, I guess. I have to stop at the Gryffindor common room first to get it, though. I'll see you up there," now all I had to do was go up to the common room and tell James I didn't need him to help me.  
  
I walked towards the common room, so excited that I didn't notice a boy with messy black hair walk up next to me. "So, are you going out with Mitchell Davies?" James asked.  
  
I jumped about ten feet. "You startled me!" I realized what he had asked. "Why do you care if I am, it's not your business."  
  
"It is if I want it to be," he said arrogantly.  
  
"Shut-up and leave me alone!" I was yelling now.  
  
James looked sad. "Is that really what you want? Do you want me to leave you alone forever and let you live your life?"  
  
He was being mature about this? "Yes, that's exactly what I want," I said.  
  
"Okay, then." He turned and walked away. I kept going up to the common room. That's where I am now. I'm going up to study with Mitchell in a minute.  
  
James's Journal October 11, 4:00  
  
I am in the second floor girls bathroom (the haunted one that no one uses) and I am not coming out for a long time, a very long time. I am over Lily Evans 100%. I hate her now, just like she hates me. Wait, if I'm over her that much, why do I feel like a just had my heart ripped out and fed to the giant squid?  
  
The big news today was that Mitchell Davies, the Ravenclaw quidditch captain had a big crush on Lily. My Lily. Okay, so she wasn't mine, but I had dibs on her.behind the giant squid, I guess.  
  
I sorta took my anger out on some first years, and Lily heard me and we got into a big row.  
  
"What do you care that someone likes me?" She shouted.  
  
"I don't!" I shouted back  
  
"Well, you're doing a good job pretending like you do!"  
  
"Well, I don't!" I did, but I wasn't going to tell her that.  
  
"Come on, I know you're jealous!"  
  
"Why do you care?" She knows me too well.  
  
"Because maybe if I walk around with a sign that says taken, you'll have to stop asking me out!" UGH! How true!  
  
I couldn't think of anything else to say. "Whatever, I wouldn't want to indirectly touch his spit?" That was the lamest thing ever, but it really seemed to get to Lily. She walked away, I followed her at a distance. I watched as she bumped into Mitchell Davies.  
  
"Lily, I was just looking for you." I heard that big prat say. I bet he's so thick, he can't even tie his shoes in the morning  
  
Lily stopped and looked him in the eye. "Yes?"  
  
He looked nervous. "I was wondering if you'd like to go to Hogsmeade with me next weekend?"  
  
I was pretty confident that she's say no. She's sorta been sending me signals, I mean, she hugged me last night, didn't she? "Of course I would. I'll see you at dinner, okay? I was just on my way to do my transfiguration homework." By transfiguration homework, she meant to go study with me. She didn't say that, of course.  
  
Mitchell looked very, very happy. "Great! I could help you if you want!" I felt like pulling out my wand and cursing him from here to Tripoli. Better yet, Sydney, then, if I was lucky, maybe a kangaroo would come and kick his pathetic butt for me. If I did that, then I'd get expelled, I don't want that to happen. I'm going to graduate and open a joke shop with Sirius and Lupin. That's our plans, anyway.  
  
"Sure, I guess. I have to stop at the Gryffindor common room first to get it, though. I'll see you up there." I couldn't believe it. She was totally blowing me off! We were supposed to be practicing in the Gryffindor common room in five minutes. Instead, she was going to practice with that big oaf who couldn't even transfigure a needle to a match!  
  
I caught up with her as we neared the stairs. "So, are you going out with Mitchell Davies?" I asked, already knowing the answer.  
  
Lily looked up, surprised. "You startled me!" then her brain finally processed what I'd asked her. "Why do you care if I am, it's not your business," she said coolly.  
  
I jumped about ten feet. "You startled me!" I realized what he had asked. "Why do you care if I am, it's not your business."  
  
"It is if I want it to be," I said, maybe a touch too arrogantly.  
  
"Shut-up and leave me alone!" She screamed at me.  
  
That hurt. It hurt more than anything I had ever experienced. For the first time ever, I saw my quest for Lily a different way. No matter what I did, I'd never get her. I'd always be a step behind. "Is that really what you want?" I asked. "Do you want me to leave you alone forever and let you live your life?" Please say no. I pleaded in my head. Please, please say no. Please say you want to be with me forever, not Mitchell Davies. Please say-  
  
"Yes, that's exactly what I want," she answered. I felt a sinking feeling in the pit of my stomach. She hated me. She never wanted to see me again. I felt like crying, only I could never let her see me cry. I loved her, and she had just stomped on my heart.  
  
"Okay, then," I said quietly. I ran into the bathroom where I am now. Crap! Someone's coming! I'd better hide!  
  
James's Journal October 11, 5:00  
  
It was Sirius. He looked at the Marauder's Map and saw that I was in here. He found me to find out what I was doing in here. I told him the whole story, and for once, he acted mature. Well, sort of. He did suggest getting a picture of Lily and throwing darts at it. It seemed like a good idea at the time, but it wouldn't do anything at all to help me. It would just give me a picture with darts in it.  
  
We went back up to the dormitory, where we talked to Lupin and he promised to talk to Lily. Maybe things will work out. I doubt it. When she comes back in, I'm taking all the pictures of her and the papers that say I love L.E. on them and throwing them in the fire. I'm not going to talk to her when I can't help it.  
  
When I said I would get out of her life forever, I meant it. No one is better at the silent treatment than James Potter. I am the king of the silent treatment. Sirius and Peter aren't going to talk to her either. Moony wasn't going to talk to her too, until we realized that he needed to be able to talk to her in order to ask her if she really wants me out of her life for good.  
  
Tonight at dinner, I'm planning on making it clear that I am now over my crush on Lily. I'm going to flirt with every girl I see. Well, maybe not that, but I am planning on flirting. Maybe a little snogging too. That always cheers me up. I haven't done it for a while. Not since I started asking Lily out on a regular basis. Wait, that means I haven't snogged anyone since third year, right before Christmas. Whoa! I hope I remember how!  
  
I'm going to go now, Padfoot's nagging me to get down to dinner. I'll write more later.  
  
Lily's Journal October 11, 7:00  
  
I can't believe it! I feel like I'm having the best day ever! First, James Potter gets over his crush on me, then a hot guy helps me with my homework, then, the same hot guy asks me if I want to be his girlfriend. How perfect! I feel like I'm so happy, I could burst!  
  
The study session in the library was great! Only, we didn't do much studying. We pretty much just sat there and stared into each other's eyes. It was really fun. Then we walked down to dinner together, holding hands. No one seemed surprised at all. It seemed like they knew it was going to happen.  
  
At dinner, James was flirting with a sixth year Hufflepuff. I guess he was really busy flirting, because when I asked him to pass the potatoes, he ignored me. Sirius did too, so did Peter. I finally got Remus to pass them, on the third time asking. It's like they were ignoring me or something. Wait, were they ignoring me? None of them talked to me at all, now they're all huddled next to the fire throwing something in it. I'd better go check.  
  
Lily's Journal October 11, 7:15  
  
Well, it's official. James hates me. I walked over to where James was throwing pieces of paper into the fire. I asked what they were doing. "Padfoot, do you hear someone talking?" James asked.  
  
"No, Prongs, no one at all." Sirius replied.  
  
"What are you doing?" I asked again.  
  
"Moony, could you tell Miss Evans there what I am in the process of doing?" James said, looking past me. "Hey, Jen," he called to a girl on the other side of the common room, "Do you want to go to Hogsmeade with me this weekend?" Jen blushed and giggled.  
  
"Sure!" she called back.  
  
Remus watched this display with a look of amusement on his face. Then he turned to me. "James is burning all the pictures he has of you," he said simply, and turned back to his friends.  
  
"James, can I talk to you in private?" I asked desperately. I wanted to know what I had done.  
  
He ignored me, and went back to throwing a paper that said "J.P.+L.E.=Love4Ever". As I watched the paper burn, I felt my heart burning along with it, and I realized then that I didn't hate James Potter. No, I loved him.  
  
And I had just let the only chance I had with slip away.  
  
James's Journal October 11, 7:15  
  
I burned all the papers and pictures now, and I still feel like crap. Lily came over and asked what I was doing, and we totally ignored her. Even Peter did a good job. I know I should feel good, like I was getting revenge, especially when I was the look on her face, but instead I felt horrible.  
  
"Is this what a broken heart feels like?" I thought. "Is this what it feels like to be alone in the world without something to hope for?" I feel like I'm never going to be happy again, sorta like I've just fought off 100 dementors.  
  
Only chocolate won't help this. Nothing will. I'm going to Hogsmeade with Jen on Saturday. I'm not sure why. I don't even like her as a friend. She's not Lily. No one's Lily, except Lily herself. And Lily's not too happy with me right now.  
  
Author's note- Sorry about all the sad crap. I almost cried while I was writing it, and I'm the one who knows what's going to happen. Also, be happy, this chapter is about 1,000 words longer than any chapter I've ever written. And, I'm going to work on chapter five right after I post this.  
  
To the reviewers- Child-of-scorpio- Thanks for liking my story so much! I'm sorry that this chappie wasn't that funny. Don't worry, James will tutor Lily. I think. But later on.  
  
Jeanie- I'm glad you like it. This chapter wasn't that funny, it will get better, though. Think about what's going to happen when James and Lily go to Hogsmeade with people they don't like.  
  
LegallyRed- I feel really guilty now! The next chapter will be up very soon because I feel so guilty.  
  
WhiteLiliesWithAScar- Here's the next chapter by next week, I made it by two hours in my time zone. I made this chapter way longer. I hope you like it.  
  
Togarrop- I'm glad you like the evil side of Lily. It's sorta based on me. I'm all good and stuff at school, but the second I get home, I'm a little devil. I feel so sorry for my friends.  
  
That's it! Please REVIEW! The next chapter will be much happier!! I think. I don't really know what's going to happen until I write it. I know the general idea of the fic, but that's about it.  
  
I tried to load this chapter on Saturday night, but it won't let me. Sorry about the delay. 


	5. Love Me a Little, Hate Me a Lot

Disclaimer- I don't own any of this. I do own the concert ticket now, though, I finally paid my dad back.  
  
Author's note- Just like I promised: here's the next chapter. Since I know everyone's mad at me for the big fight between Lily and James, I'm going to make this one as happy as I can.  
  
Chapter 5- Love Me a Little, Hate Me a Lot  
  
Lily's Journal  
  
October 12, 7:30  
  
When I woke up this morning, I felt sick and shaky all over. Then I remembered why. I am in love with James Potter and have been forever, I just didn't realize it. Now, he hates me. It sucks. I missed my only chance with him, now he's going to Hogsmeade with Jen. I could have gone with him, he asked me. But stupid me had to say no and ruin everything. Everything, I tell you, everything. Now I've gotten all the Gryffindor seventh year boys not talking to me and I've gotten the love of my life mad at me. I feel like a rotten apple infested with a million worms.  
  
Because of this, I think it's perfectly okay to say I don't feel well and skip class. Gosh, I just realized I'm hungry! I didn't know that you could get hungry when you were depressed. I'm going to go down to the common room and find something to eat.  
  
James's Journal October 12, 7:30  
  
I still feel like crap. Lily is a horrible lowlife, but ignoring her makes me feel ten times worse. I said I was sick today. Everyone totally understood. How could they not? None of them have had their hearts broken, but they are trying really hard to help me through this. Now that they're convinced that I'm not going to jump off the North Tower, they've been joking around a little.  
  
Whoa, my stomach just made the weirdest growl. I'm starving! I'm going to go grab a bite to eat.  
  
Lily's Journal October 12, 9:00  
  
All the crappy feelings have officially disappeared. I walked down the stairs from my dormitory at the exact time James walked down his. He looked horrible. His hair was messier than usual, and he had large, dark circles under his eyes, which were all red. I'm sure I looked just as good.  
  
I hadn't slept at all last night, I had just lain in bed silently crying. I was a pittiful mess. My hair hadn't been brushed, so it hung down in clumps. My mascara from the night before smeared all over my face. I looked like a nervous wreck.  
  
The second I saw James, I became a nervous wreck too. "James, I really need to talk to you," I said, hoping he wasn't going to ignore me again.  
  
"What do you want?" he asked tiredly.  
  
"James, I'm sorry." I started to apologize, but then I burst into tears.  
  
"Sorry for what?" he said. "You have a lot to be sorry for! Are you sorry for never saying yes to me? Or for making me think I liked you? Or for wanting me out of your life?" he looked mad.  
  
I felt even more miserable. "I'm sorry for everything. I've totally screwed up, and I'm sorry. Please don't hate me."  
  
His face softened a little. "Lily, you did some things that really hurt me, I don't deny that, but I would never hate you. I've given up on you, but that doesn't mean I don't like you still. I'll always like you. Heck, I'll always love you."  
  
I felt comforted by his words. I walked over to him and hugged him tightly. "Please don't give up on me," I whispered, "because I love you too." Yep, I just came right out and said it. I think James was a little shocked.  
  
"A-are you serious?" he stammered.  
  
"Why would I be joking? I spent all night crying over you. I thought I'd lost you when I never had you. I skipped classes today, I felt so bad." I hugged him tighter. "I've always loved you, I just didn't know it."  
  
James reached down and wiped away my tears. The tough of his hand on my face was electric. "Don't cry, Lily," he whispered in my ear, "It's all going to be okay, we're together now."  
  
We're together now, those are some of the best words in the English language. I felt like I had just drank a hot butterbeer. Warm and fuzzy inside, maybe a little mushy.  
  
"And we're never going to be apart again, are we?" I asked.  
  
"Not if I have anything to say about it," he answered.  
  
All of a sudden, my stomach made a noise. It was embarrassing! "I came down here because I was hungry," I explained.  
  
James conjured up some food for us, and soon, we were eating breakfast. After that, I felt wonderful, better than I had in years. I liked, okay, loved a guy, and he loved me back. It felt great, and I felt like I could sing except like I said before, I can't sing. I can't hold a single note on key. Oh well, what does me being able to sing matter anyway.  
  
After breakfast, we just sat there staring at each other, and let me tell you, it was more fun than doing it in the library with Mitchell yesterday.  
  
Uh-oh. Mitchell. Remember the guy I'm going out with. Crap. This is just great. I have to break up with him somehow. But after Saturday, because it would be rude to cancel my plans now. This sucks! I'd better go tell James.  
  
James's Journal October 12, 9:00  
  
I feel completely better now! As a was going downstairs, looking worse than probably Snape, or some other Slytherin, Lily was going down her stairs too, looking like she hadn't slept a wink last night. Her eyes were all red and she looked miserable.  
  
"James, I really need to talk to you," she said desperately.  
  
I know I was supposed to be giving her the silent treatment, but she looked so pitiful that I felt like I had to. "What do you want.  
  
"James, I'm sorry," was all she could get out before starting to cry.  
  
"Sorry for what?" I growled. "You have a lot to be sorry for! Are you sorry for never saying yes to me? Or for making me think I liked you? Or for wanting me out of your life?" she looked so sad at that, I was worried that I had messed whatever chance with her up. If someone ever said that to me, I'd probably give them the big one two. Oh wait, Lily did say something like that to me yesterday. Only, I still loved her even though she had said it. Life can be so weird sometimes.  
  
"I'm sorry for everything," she looked sincere. "I've totally screwed up, and I'm sorry. Please don't hate me." Hate her? How could I hate her? I'd spent all night shifting restlessly in my bed because I loved her so much.  
  
She didn't punch me. I felt a little better, plus, she had apologized for everything. "Lily, you did some things that really hurt me, I don't deny that, but I would never hate you. I've given up on you, but that doesn't mean I don't like you still. I'll always like you. Heck, I'll always love you."  
  
Then Lily did something that blew my mind. She walked over and hugged me. Very tightly, I might add. "Please don't give up on me," she whispered in my ear, "because I love you too."  
  
She said the magic words, "I love you too." I couldn't believe it. I was so happy. Okay, I admit that I was more than just a little shocked.  
  
"A-are you serious?" I managed to stammer out.  
  
"Why would I be joking? I spent all night crying over you. I thought I'd lost you when I never had you. I skipped classes today, I felt so bad." She hugged me so tight I thought I was going to burst. "I've always loved you, I just didn't know it." She wasn't joking. It was great, Lily, the girl of my dreams loved me.  
  
Her face was dripping with tears. I reached up and wiped them away. "Don't cry, Lily," I whispered now, "It's all going to be okay, we're together now."  
  
"And we're never going to be apart again, are we?" she asked.  
  
"Not if I have anything to say about it," I answered, I felt so happy.  
  
All of a sudden, I heard a loud growling sound coming from Lily's stomach. Her cheeks reddened. "I came down here because I was hungry," she explained.  
  
I conjured up some food for us, and we sat eating breakfast and staring into each other's eyes. Lily went back upstairs to make herself look better. By that time, I didn't notice that her make-up was smeared or any of that, I thought she looked beautiful. But she insisted on getting cleaned up. I went up to my dorm to write all this down.  
  
Whoa, there's a knock on the door, it's Lily, I wonder what she wants.  
  
Lily's Journal October 12, 10:00  
  
I am locking myself in the prefect's bathroom, and I am never coming out. I'm serious. It's that bad.  
  
I went up to James's room to tell him about the whole Mitchell thing, and he didn't take it too well. He started yelling at me and we got in another row. I came up here before things got too bad like they did yesterday. I don't want to have to go through that again. From the looks of it, I might just have to, though.  
  
"James, I'm sorry, but I have to go to Hogsmeade with Mitchell on Saturday." I told him quietly.  
  
"What!" He looked mad. "Why?"  
  
I explained to him about how it would be rude not to and how I didn't want to hurt him because I liked him. "But I like you more." I told him.  
  
He still didn't take it well. "I don't care! The fact that you're going out with other people when you say you love me proves you don't."  
  
I was crying again. My perfect eye make-up smeared everywhere. "But that's not true, I love you, I just don't want to be rude to anyone."  
  
He turned to me, his eyes flashing, "The problem with you, Lily is that you always try to make everyone happy. It doesn't work. You have to start being tough."  
  
"I am tough!" I yelled.  
  
"You know, this relationship isn't going to work out. Every time we see each other, we get into a fight. We're never going to get anywhere. You can leave now." James yelled back.  
  
I could feel my heart breaking into a million pieces. For a few minutes there, I thought we had something. I was wrong. I stood there for a minute. "Lily, just leave," he yelled again. I ran out of the room and straight for the prefect's bathroom where I am now. I feel miserable. I need to talk to someone, but I don't know who. At muggle schools, they have counselors for this sort of thing. Why can't they have them here?  
  
James's Journal October 12, 10:00  
  
I ruined it. Lily and I had a chance to be together, and I ruined it. I was mad, and I said some things I shouldn't have. And I ruined it. R-U-I- N-E-D, Ruined. Completely ruined.  
  
"James, I'm sorry, but I have to go to Hogsmeade with Mitchell on Saturday." That's what she wanted.  
  
"What!" I was mad. What kind of guy would want their would-be-girlfriend to go out with another guy? "Why?"  
  
"It's rude to blow off plans. If it were a week before the trip, I would break it off, but I'm not going to cancel at the last minute. I like Mitchell and I don't want him mad at me. I don't want to hurt him. I like him, but I like you more." She didn't really have much logic behind that. I had been waiting for this date for a little less than four years, and then she just takes it away.  
  
"I don't care!" I yelled. "The fact that you're going out with other people when you say you love me proves you don't." It wasn't true, and I didn't mean it. But that's how I felt.  
  
Lily started crying. I should have felt bad, but I didn't, I was too wrapped up in my own emotions to care. "But that's not true, I love you, I just don't want to be rude to anyone."  
  
I knew what she was saying war true, but I was too mad to care. "The problem with you, Lily is that you always try to make everyone happy. It doesn't work. You have to start being tough," I snarled. I was more mad than I had ever been in my whole life.  
  
"I am tough!" she screamed.  
  
"I am tough!" I yelled.  
  
Then came the part where I put my foot in ym mouth, and brought things beyond the point of no return. "You know, this relationship isn't going to work out. Every time we see each other, we get into a fight. We're never going to get anywhere. You can leave now." I didn't mean it, I didn't mean any of it. It just slipped out. She just stood there, looking miserable. "Lily, just leave!" I yelled. She ran out the door, and I haven't seen her since.  
  
I feel really bad, but she's not going to talk to me. It's not possible. She hates me now. I'm going to have to watch her and Mitchell Davies go around school as the "picture perfect couple" and I'm going to have to sit here in my misery.  
  
James's Journal October 12, 4:00  
  
I was feeling good enough in time to go down to lunch. I didn't see Lily down there at first. I told Moony, Padfoot, and Wormtail what had happened. They all looked at me and rolled their eyes. "Prongs, mate, I'm sorry to say this, but I think Evans officially hates you." Sirius said. Like I didn't need reminding of that fact.  
  
"Why do you say that?" I asked. Remus pointed over at the Ravenclaw table, where Lily was sitting next to Mitchell. She was laughing, and he was smiling. I felt like someone had just stuck a fork in my eye and twisted it around. It didn't feel too good at all.  
  
"Do you want me to talk to her?" Remus offered.  
  
"No, let her enjoy her Mr. Perfect dumbo." I said. I should have had Remus talk to her, but I was feeling too bad to think.  
  
"Let's go, transfiguration starts in ten minutes." Peter squeaked.  
  
We got up at around the same time as Lily. I was totally aware of her presence as I passed her. "Evans and I are way over," I said in a loud voice so she could here. "I decided she wasn't good enough for me."  
  
Remus and Sirius looked at me like I was crazy. "Prongs, what are you doing?" Sirius asked. Remus glared at him.  
  
"What James says around girls is his own business. Let's stay out of it." Remus said.  
  
In transfiguration, we were learning how to turn humans into animals. I was partnered with Sirius. McGonogall came over to help Peter. Lupin worked with Lily. "That could have been you," Sirius managed to say before I turned him into a white ferret and bounced him around for a bit. When I changed him back, it was his turn. He turned me into a bunny and made me go over and sit on Lily's lap. I had a feeling a turned into a white bunny with red cheeks. Lily stroked me until she realized who it was. "Off, Potter!" she yelled.  
  
Sirius gave her a grin and made me get off. I could have killed him. Well, maybe not, he is my best mate.  
  
After transfiguration, I came up here and lay on my bed, feeling horrible. I've been feeling horrible a lot for the past few days. Remus just came in and asked if I wanted to talk about it. I'd better go now.  
  
Lily's Journal October 12, 4:00  
  
I spent lunch with Mitchell. I noticed James looking over at us jealously. I'm trying to get over him, but it's so hard. After lunch, he walked by and loudly said "Evans and I are way over," I said in a loud voice so she could here. "I decided she wasn't good enough for me." It was all I could do to keep from crying.  
  
During transfiguration, we were changing our partners into animals. A white bunny jumped on my lap. I absently stroked it until I realized it was James. 'Does he still like me?' I wondered, 'or is he over me like he's says he is.' I hoped he still likes me. I still like him, but he said some things that hurt me. I want him to apologize. I don't know if he will.  
  
It's weird, a week ago, I hated him and he liked me. Now, he hates me, and I like him. I'm going to go to bed early. Who knows if I'm going to go to classes tomorrow? I might be nursing a broken heart.  
  
Author's note- that's it, people. Chapter five is all done. It's not much happier than the last chapter. At least they admit their feelings for each other. I have no clue what's coming next, so if you have a suggestion, please REVIEW and tell me. 


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer- I don't own any of the characters, settings, or objects. They all belong to J.K. Rowling.  
  
Author's note- I got a ton of reviews for chapter five! Almost all of them told me to do something different, but I had already written the chapter and I was happy with it! I hope you all like it!  
  
Chapter 6 (whoa, I'm on six already!)-  
  
Lily's Journal October 13, 4:00  
  
When I woke up this morning, I felt sad for some reason. Then I remembered. James hates me. He used to love me, now he hates me. I know he hates me because of the way he yelled at me yesterday. No one in their right mind yells at someone they like like that. No one at all. Of course, if James still does like me, then he's not in his right mind, and that's not very comforting either.  
  
At breakfast, I tried talking to James, all he said was "Look, your boyfriend's over there waiting for you." I looked over and I saw Mitchell waiting for me. I walked over to him and gave him a hug, wishing I was giving James a hug instead.  
  
After breakfast, We had herbology with the Ravenclaws. Professor Spring partnered us up with people he thought we would "work well with." I hoped I would be paired with James. Instead, I was paired with Sirius.  
  
I hadn't talked to Sirius for as long as the whole silent treatment thing was going on. I assumed he'd be on James's side of the whole us fighting thing. Surprisingly, he wasn't. He seemed to think that James still liked me, but he thought I hated him. He said he'd talk to James about me if I wanted. "That's okay," I told him. "I'm waiting for James to come talk to me."  
  
"Are you sure he's going to it?" Sirius asked. Personally, I didn't think James wasn't going to talk to me, but I wasn't about to go talk to him. He hurt me too much for me to do that.  
  
"Not really," I told Sirius. "I want him to, but if he doesn't, I'll get over it." I think, in my head. I wasn't sure how long it would be before I got over James. I had a feeling it was going to be a while.  
  
"I'll do what I can to get you guys together," Sirius promised.  
  
"Thanks, I guess." I wasn't sure if Sirius "helping" was a good idea.  
  
I walked back to the castle with Mitchell after the bell rang. I noticed Sirius and James talking quietly a little ways behind us, but I didn't think too much of it until I heard Sirius yell. "Hey, Lily!" he called.  
  
I turned around. "What do you, Black?" I yelled back.  
  
"Up for some truth or dare later on today?" he asked. "We're trying to get all the seventh year Gryffindors to play.  
  
"Sounds fun!" I answered, before turning back to Mitchell. "Why did I just agree to that?"  
  
"Don't ask me." He said. Okay, he sort of said it stupidly. But that doesn't mean he's stupid! He's not, no matter what James thinks.  
  
"There goes my afternoon," I complained to him. "Now we can't go up to the library and study again today."  
  
"There's always tomorrow, though," he reminded me.  
  
"Yep, I'll keep my schedule clear for y-o-u!" I said, smiling at him. "We can study all we want tomorrow. I have to go, Alice is waiting for me." I gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and ran off to join Alice at the doors.  
  
The rest of the day went normally. I have to go play truth or dare in five minutes. That requires sitting in the same room as James and not strangling or kissing him. It's going to be hard.  
  
James's Journal October 13, 4:00  
  
Today was an absolute nightmare. Everywhere I looked, Lily was there. She smiled and talked to everyone else, but she didn't talk to me. Wait, that's a lie. At breakfast, she tried talking to me, but I told her that her boyfriend was waiting for her. She ran off without saying anything else.  
  
During Herbology, she was paired with Sirius, and they seemed to be carrying on a great conversation. Lily was smiling, Lily was laughing, Lily was looking serious. I wish she talked to me like that. When we talk to each other, we always end up yelling.  
  
On the way back to the castle, Sirius and I decided that it would be fun to have a game of truth or dare for the seventh year Gryffindors. That meant inviting-  
  
"Hey, Lily!" Sirius called. Lily, who was busy talking to Mitchell, turned around.  
  
"What do you want, Black?" She asked.  
  
Sirius told her about the game.  
  
"Sounds fun!" She smiled and turned back to Mitchell. I watched them talk and laugh for a few minutes before she kissed him on the cheek and ran off. I was jealous. I wished Lily had kissed my cheek instead, but she hates me.  
  
Now I have to go play truth or dare in a few minutes. I hope Lily and I don't get in another fight during it.  
  
Lily's Journal October 13, 5:30  
  
Where should I start? Truth or dare was.well, you'll see.  
  
We were playing up in the seventh year boy's dormitory. I got up there, and everyone had already arrived. I sat down next to Alice. Sirius started by asking Alice what sixth year Gryffindor boy she liked most. Alice blushed and said Frank Longbottom. She's had a crush on him, but he's never found out. It won't be long before he does now.  
  
Then Alice dared me to ask Snape out. Excuse me, but EW! I have to do it, though; I'm going to tomorrow at breakfast. I hope Mitchell isn't too mad. "Truth or dare?" I asked Remus.  
  
"Truth," he said.  
  
Too bad for him that I am the queen of horrible truths. "If you were gay and you had to go out with James or Sirius, who would you choose?" I asked him. (A/N- not trying to offend anyone here)  
  
"Uh," I love watching people squirm! "Uh, James, I guess." He finally answered.  
  
The game went on for a while. After a bit, Sirius asked me truth or dare. Knowing Sirius, dare would be bad, but truth would have something to do with James. I didn't feel like answering any questions in front of him. "Dare," I said hoping it wasn't anything too bad.  
  
"Are you sure? Because you might want to change your mind." I shook my head. "Okay then, Lily, you are going to go over to James and kiss him for thirty seconds."  
  
"WHAT!" I screamed! "That's horrible!"  
  
"Go on, Lily, you picked dare, I told you what to do," Sirius looked amused. "Go kiss James like you know you want to.  
  
I had no choice. With an expression like I was going to puke on my face (I didn't, don't worry) I walked over to James and kissed him. Let's just say that when it started, I realized that it wasn't gross. It was really great, except James hated me. When we were done, I walked back to where I was sitting and that was that. I think. I haven't talked to James since.  
  
We stopped playing about a half-hour after that. I really need to go study; I just wanted to get that out first.  
  
James's Journal October 13, 5:30  
  
Truth or dare was great. I had to pretend to be a chicken and run around the room, and tomorrow, I have to propose to Professor McGonogall in Pig Latin. It should be a hoot.  
  
Towards the end of the game, Sirius dared Lily to snog me. She didn't want to at all, it was good, but the whole time I kept thinking that Lily hated me. At least I got what I had wanted ever since third year, Lily kissed me.  
  
After all this, I know that I have to apologize to her. Hopefully, she'll accept, and we can be friends.  
  
I have to go find her now.  
  
Lily's Journal October 13, 7:00  
  
It was like yesterday afternoon had never happened. I went down to the common room to do my Charms homework, and a few minutes, James joined me.  
  
"I've been looking everywhere for you," he was shifting around uncomfortably.  
  
"What do you want, Potter?" I asked. If he was going to try to talk to me, he had better apologize first.  
  
"Lily, I'm sorry for yelling at you yesterday. I shouldn't have done it, and I didn't mean a thing I said. I think we would make a great couple, and I was wondering if you wanted to do a bit more of what we did this afternoon?"  
  
I was so happy he had apologized! I stood up and hugged him. "Haven't you had enough truth or dare for one day?" I asked, pretending like I didn't know what he was talking about.  
  
"Not that," he said smiling down at me. "This," he leaned down and kissed me. I was so happy. I could have done it forever, but at that moment, Sirius came through the portrait hole.  
  
"Told you that you wanted to kiss him," he said grinning, "but, get a room!"  
  
We broke apart. "I have homework," I told James. "I really need to get back to it."  
  
When I saw him later at dinner, I smiled and waved. It felt great not having him hate me. It felt like things were the way they were supposed to be.  
  
James's Journal October 13, 7:00  
  
I feel like I got to take an eraser and wipe away parts of yesterday. Other parts can definitely stay, though.  
  
I found Lily in the common room, hard at work on a charms essay. "I've been looking everywhere for you," I told her, shifting my weight from foot to foot. I was pretty uncomfortable. I had no clue what she was going to say.  
  
"What do you want, Potter?" I hoped she was in a good mood.  
  
"Lily, I'm sorry for yelling at you yesterday. I shouldn't have done it, and I didn't mean a thing I said. I think we would make a great couple, and I was wondering if you wanted to do a bit more of what we did this afternoon?" I got it all out and I felt so much better.  
  
Lily looked so happy that she stood up and hugged me. "Haven't you had enough truth or dare for one day?" I wasn't talking about truth or dare. I knew she was joking around with me.  
  
"Not that," I smiled. "This," and with that, I kissed her. Of course Sirius had to choose that exact moment to come in.  
  
"Told you that you wanted to kiss him," he told Lily, grinning, "but, get a room!"  
  
We broke apart. "I have homework," Lily said. "I really need to get back to it."  
  
Later, at dinner, Lily smiled when she saw me. It was a smile that could melt the coldest weather.  
  
It feels good, being with Lily. Really good.  
  
Author's note- It's a little shorter than usual, but I don't think that matter very much because James and Lily got together! For the moment, anyway. Who knows what I'll do next * grins evilly * Please, make me happy and review! If you do, I won't make them break up in the next chapter. If you don't.I'm not making any promises.  
  
To the reviewers-  
  
Since I posted chapters four and five so close together, I didn't get to respond to the other reviews, so, I'm responding to those first.  
  
child-of-scorpio (chapter 4)- sorry for making all that bad crap happen, but I was bored and I do weird things when I'm bored.  
  
child-of-scorpio- In the first version of that chapter, James was going to be okay with Lily going out with Mitchell. Then I realized, "It's only chapter five, they can't get together that soon," so I made them get in a big fight. It was horrible to write, I felt so sorry for them.  
  
Keladry2- Oh my gosh! That was pretty much the plot for the next chapter! How did you guess? Am I really that predictable?  
  
Togarrop- As you can see, that's what happened. I was updating more often because it was the weekend, you might only get about two chapters this week.  
  
iLOVEsirius()- good idea, I'm always looking for ways to shake things up. Actually, I was sorta thinking about doing something like that during this chapter, but it didn't work out.  
  
LegallyRed- I'm glad you like it so much.  
  
I usually write out the chapter before I go to bed on school nights, it takes me a couple days to write, and then I have to type it up. I should have another chapter up sometime this week. Just to make everyone happy, here's a little teaser of what's coming up next:  
  
Will Lily go to Hogsmeade with Mitchell or James. It's the day before the trip, what will happen? What will Snape say when Lily asks him out? Will James get into another fight with Lily when she finds out about Prongs? And what the heck are James and Lily anyway? Would Lily really do something as low-life as going out with two guys at once?  
  
As you can see, lots of stuff is going to happen in the next chapter. If you want to see it sooner than I would have posted it, then REVIEW! 


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer- If I owned Harry Potter, would I really be sitting here writing fan fiction stories when I could be writing the real thing? I don't think so.  
  
Author's Note- Sorry I took so long getting this chapter up. I've had a very busy, emotional week at school, and we finally had some good weather here! Also, there was a special night of American Idol and I started writing the sequel to this story (see the author's note at the end for more information). Well, here's the usual confusion, enjoy!  
  
Lily's Journal October 14, 4:00  
  
The second I went down to the common room this morning, Alice grabbed me and talked to me the whole way down to breakfast. We haven't talked for a while, but this morning we were like the yapping yeti, we talked and talked, I didn't even get to see James.  
  
"Lily, we have to get our costumes this weekend!" Alice said urgently.  
  
"Costumes?" I was confused.  
  
"For the contest. How could you not know, you're the one who planned the whole thing!" She sounded a little annoyed, but I felt a sudden realization. The dress-up contest! I had totally forgot about it! I still needed an outfit for it.  
  
"Okay," I agreed, "but I was supposed to be there all day with Mitchell. I'd better go tell him I'll have to meet him somewhere." I walked over to him. "Hey, what's up?"  
  
"Not much," he said smiling.  
  
"Look, I'm really sorry, but I just realized that I have to get my muggle dress-up costume tomorrow."  
  
He looked sad. "Are we still on?"  
  
"Yeah," I told him, his face brightened. "But can we meet somewhere in Hogsmeade? I'm going to get my outfit before anything else."  
  
"I guess," he looked at me seriously, "will you go to the dance with me?"  
  
I felt uncomfortable. I was trying to be nice about the whole not liking him thing, but this made it nearly impossible. "I don't know if I'm going to be able to go with anyone to that," I lied, "I'm in charge of the whole thing and I think I'm going to be busy the whole night." Dancing with James I added in my head.  
  
Speaking of James, I have to patrol the corridors with him soon! I'd better get going. I don't want anyone thinking I'm irresponsible.  
  
James's Journal October 14, 4:00  
  
I haven't seen Lily all day. I don't think she's mad at me or anything. I didn't do anything to make her mad. I didn't really care, though. I was too busy planning my next prank with Sirius and Remus. We're going to take all the toilet seats in the castle, and hold them captive for 30 chocolate frog cards.  
  
It's going to be brilliant, we're going to do it sometime soon, I'm not sure when. Well, I've gotta go, head boy duties.with Lily.  
  
Author's Note- Sorry it's so short. I didn't have much time to write, but I wanted to get something up because I hadn't posted in a while. The next chapter will have to patrol as well as the Hogsmeade visit.  
  
About the Sequel:  
The sequel will follow Lily and James through the spring of their seventh year. It's not going to be written in journal form like this one, instead, it's going to be written through several people's points of view (I'm not saying who because that's part of the surprise). I've already started working on the fic, but nothing is final. There's a big difference between it and this story. It will be an action/adventure/romance instead of just romance. It's going to follow the rise of Voldemort and it's effect on Lily and James's lives. I already know that it's going to be way more serious than this one. There's a death in the second paragraph, and it's going to show how Lily and James defied Voldemort three times. Well, that's all for now. I'll post more when I get it.  
  
To the Reviewers-  
  
ILOVEsirius- I'm trying to put Sirius in a bit more, he'll be a big part of the prank  
  
Cool-cucumber- Thank you. I'm glad you like it so much.  
  
Angelgurl161- thanks for reading my story  
  
Alanna Hrncir- I'm trying to keep it good and interesting. Hope you like it.  
  
WhiteLiliesWithAScar- I wrote more, now you get to review more!  
  
Child-of-scorpio- You're story is really interesting, what are you talking about?!?!?! I'm glad you liked that chapter, it was probably the hardest one to write. 


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer- I don't own Harry Potter. If I did, I would have lots of money and be able to buy something other than a DQ sandwich when I went there.  
  
Author's note- Here's the next part of October 14. I know I said I would have the Hogsmeade visit in this chapter, but I lied. That's next chapter.  
  
Chapter 8  
  
Lily's Journal October 14, 7:00  
  
The patrol went okay. I didn't really do much patrolling on it because I was too busy staring at James (and maybe doing a bit of something else too). We mostly just walked around the corridors and talked about, well, I don't know. I was too busy staring at him. I hope I didn't say anything too stupid.  
  
After the patrol, things got eventful. At dinner, I had to ask Snape out. Unfortunately, I hadn't told Mitchell about the dare yet, so Alice had to go explain it to him while I did it. "Severus," I said, using his real name. He glared up at me. "Will you go to Hogsmeade with me?"  
  
"No, you filthy mudblood," he growled. At that moment, two bodies tackled him. James and Mitchell had both heard what he called me and come running to rescue their damsel in distress. I'll admit, Snape looked horrible after they got finished with him. His eye was black and there was a river of blood flowing from his nose, and he was out cold. I heard him mutter something about "evil flying underwear" and it was all I could do not to laugh. Instead, I exploded, the head girl side of me winning the battle of how to react.  
  
"James Potter! What do you think you're doing? You do not attack students!"  
  
His jaw dropped. "Lily, he called you a bad name. Why are you yelling? He got what he deserved." Okay, so maybe I over reacted a little, but he still shouldn't have done it.  
  
"That's no excuse to stoop to his level!" I screamed, "You're head boy, you can give detention, why didn't you punish him like that?"  
  
He looked sheepish, "Sorry, I wasn't thinking."  
  
"That's obvious!" When something sets me off, I can go for hours, "That's why I'm giving you detention! See me later to find out where it's going to be."  
  
He looked sort of mad now. "Lily, you can't do that!"  
  
He deserved it. "Why not? I think I just did." I turned to Mitchell. "Come on, I need help with the Transfiguration homework."  
  
We walked away leaving James speechless in our wake. I had a fun time with Mitchell, but the truth is, I would have rather been with James. I know he drives me crazy, but I like him so much more than I like Mitchell. Of course, he is a bit mad at me right now. I'd better go apologize.  
  
James's Journal October 14, 7:00  
  
I've done it. Again. How come whenever I try to do something nice for Lily, it always backfires? She wasn't even mad at Mitchell and he did the exact same thing. This whole thing makes me mad!  
  
Lily was about to do her dare- asking Snape out. Well, since Snape hates her and all, I watched just to be on the safe side. To make a long story short, he called her a mudblood and I sorta exploded. Maybe it was a little more than sorta. It was about the equivalent of a small nuclear bomb. Mitchell jumped him too, and together, we gave him a black eye, a bloody nose, and I swear I heard some bones shattering.  
  
After beating up the nut case of Slytherin, Lily wasn't too happy with me. In fact, she was like a kettle that had been boiling for way too long. "James Potter! What do you think you're doing? You do not attack students!" She was mad at me for standing up for her? What was this world coming to?  
  
"Lily, he called you a bad name. Why are you yelling? He got what he deserved." I tried to explain it away, but that didn't go too well with her.  
  
"That's no excuse to stoop to his level!" She was like one of those fireworks that keeps going and going and never stops. "You're head boy, you can give detention, why didn't you punish him like that?"  
  
Whoops! But beating him up is so much more fun. "Sorry, I wasn't thinking." I lied.  
  
"That's obvious!" How long was this going to go on? She seemed like she could have carried on for days. "That's why I'm giving you detention! See me later to find out where it's going to be."  
  
Detention? That's harsh. I mean, she supposedly likes me. Why is she giving me detention? "Lily, you can't do that!"  
  
I wasn't going to get any sympathy. "Why not? I think I just did." She turned to Mitchell, "Come on, I need help with the Transfiguration homework." Wait, something's not right with this situation. First of all, Mitchell did the same thing I did, and she's not yelling at him at all! She needs therapy or something! Second of all, I'm supposed to be the one helping her with Transfiguration! Mitchell is worse than she is, why does she want him to help?  
  
I feel like crap. I need to go down to the kitchens and get some chocolate to make myself feel better.  
  
James's Journal October 14, 8:30  
  
I never made it down to the kitchens. The door to my dormitory swung open as I was getting on my invisibility cloak and Lily walked in. "James, I'm sorry," were the first words out of her mouth. The next thing she did was pull me into a hug. "I got a little carried away this afternoon."  
  
I was surprised.in a good way. "Does that mean I don't have to serve the detention?" I asked eagerly. She was clearly in a good mood.  
  
"Of course you do." She answered with a small frown. "It just means I'm not mad at you anymore."  
  
Darn. I didn't want to serve it! There were about a thousand things I'd rather be doing.  
  
Lily looked uncomfortable. "I came up here because I need your help with something."  
  
"Yeah?" Maybe she figured out that Mitchell wasn't as good at transfiguration as she thought.  
  
Her face turned the palest shade of pink. "There's this guy I like, and I want him to go to the Halloween dance with me, but I'm worried that he'll say no."  
  
She was asking someone else to the dance! I thought we were going together! "Who is it?" Subtle, that's me.  
  
She smiled slightly. "Nope. Not telling."  
  
Of course, that made me want to know who it was even more. "Please, please, please?"  
  
She faked a look of concentration. "Maybe I'll tell you if you tell me how to get him to say yes."  
  
I surrendered. "Fine, have you tried just asking the guy?"  
  
Her face reddened a little more. "Well, no."  
  
"I would try asking the guy, in private, though, so if he says no you won't be embarrassed and the two of you can let it go." I had no clue why I was telling her this. I wanted her to ask me to the dance, not someone else.  
  
"Okay, sounds good" she agreed.  
  
"So, who are you going to ask?" I was curious to find out who I would have to hex next.  
  
She had a grin on her face. "I said maybe. You're not going to get it out of me."  
  
Crap! I wanted to know! "Please?"  
  
She put a fake stern look on her face. "Fine, James, want to go to the dance with me?"  
  
Wow! Lily just asked me out! I couldn't believe it. It was too good to be true. Why would I say no? "Of course," I smiled at her.  
  
"Great, I've got to go, but I'll see you around." And with that, she got up, walked out of the room, and left me sitting there speechless.  
  
Author's note- I don't have time to respond to all my reviewers this week. I have about five minutes to spell check this and finish this note and post it. So, here was chapter 8. I hoped you liked it, and PLEASE REVIEW!!!  
  
A quick note about the sequel- I've been working really hard on the sequel, I'm on chapter three now, and I am happy to report that everything is going better than planned! Except, I still don't have a title for it. That's all I have to report here. Stay tuned for more. 


	9. Bye

Author's Note- There is no chapter 8, and this story will not continue any more. Over the weekend, I re-weighed my priorities and I have decided that there is something better than Harry Potter. If you want to know what that is, e-mail jacifreak2000@yahoo.com. I'm going to delete my name of FF.net as soon as I post this, so really it won't do anything. I'm proud to have met a ton of talented authors on here. 


End file.
